Seeker Missile
The Seeker Missile upgrade (previously known as the Seeker Launcher), rather than empowering individual missiles, allows Samus Aran to simultaneously fire up to five missiles at up to five distinct targets, or to fire multiple missiles at multiple targets in one burst by locking on to the target and keeping the lock-on to choose the number of missiles to send at the target, and repeating the process for the other targets before launching the barrage. Using the Seeker Missile is a must to pass some of the puzzles in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Though it is rarely necessary for combat, it is obtained at the Hall of Honored Dead in the Temple Grounds below the Great Temple after defeating the Boost Guardian. Samus is also able to obtain the Seeker Missile in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. This time, it appears to be of Space Pirate origin. However, it is obtained in Xenoresearch B, East SkyTown. This suggests that the Pirates may have stolen the technology while they were on Aether. It could also be the result of a trade between the Chozo and the Luminoth, which the Pirates came across and examined. The Seeker Missile can harm Helios in his disk form and are used to open Multi-Lock Blast Shields and locks on SkyTown and other areas by destroying several locks simultaneously. Notably, it is somewhat harder for all the Missiles to hit the desired targets in the game, as Corruption uses a different Missile type than in the previous two Prime games. Samus can also fire up to five missiles in ''Metroid Prime Pinball'', though they do not lock on and move faster, like the normal missiles in that game or the 2-D games. Trivia *In the Prime series, the player has to fire a missile and hold the missile button in order to charge the Seeker Missiles. However, if the player uses the Charge Beam, then holds down the missile button, then the charged shot is released, and the Seeker Missile targeting reticule appears, thereby saving the player a missile. :*In Corruption, Samus can execute two extra procedures to prevent her having to waste a Missile before charging the Seeker Missile. She can either shoot once then immediately hit the missile button (which requires good timing), or turn on the Scan Visor then exit and charge missiles before the Arm Cannon comes up. Note that the Visor method has an effect on the Arm Cannon. Instead of the Arm Cannon closing then opening at the front section, it retains its shape and the front part doesn't open out, but the glow appears. Once it is fired, it does go to the missile firing animation. :*In Corruption, another procedure can be used to allow Samus to charge up a Seeker Missile shot that does not require a missile to begin charging. Execute a Screw Attack and hold down on the directional pad on the Wiimote as she hits the ground. If executed properly Samus comes out of the third person perspective with her Seeker Missile charged. *Meta Ridley and Metroid Prime in Metroid Prime also have a "Multi-Missile System" attack which fires five simultaneous Missiles at Samus. Gallery Image:Seekerlauncher_Item_Form.jpg|The Seeker Launcher in Item form, Echoes. Metroid-prime-2-echoes-20041116022907365.jpg|The Seeker Launcher in Echoes. Image:Seekermissile_Item_Form.jpg|The Seeker Missile in Item form, Corruption. Image:Seeker Missile.jpg|Samus locks on to a Multi-lock Blast Shield in Corruption. Category:Missiles Category:Artifact Temple Category:Impact Crater Category:Temple Grounds Category:Eastern SkyTown